


The Thank You Note: A Wolf-Girl Extra

by goldandbeloved



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gerbilverse, Other, awwwshireenshappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldandbeloved/pseuds/goldandbeloved
Summary: A thank you note for a gift.( came from a comment by Tommyginger on Chapter 79 of Wolf-Girl on one of Cersei’s plots - has the weirdness of being a G rated text based on smut.That’s okay.) This is just an extra- new chapter soon!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Thank You Note: A Wolf-Girl Extra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



Dear Auntie Cersei,

Thank you for the surprise-I love the desert mice they are beautiful! I have named them after you and Uncle Jaime. ( I had to switch their names when Jaime had babies, Maester Cressen says I couldn’t have known ). They are so cute!

Patchface and me are building them a village and are teaching them to race on the feast table around the cups, there are about eleven now! I gave the winner an apricot tart but she couldn’t eat it all. Patchface says all the mice have silver fins and chase the cats under the sea, then he sang a blood song and we played hopscotch. One of the mice fell asleep in Father’s shoe and he was cross but the mouse was fine. Thank you for my pets and I hope things are nice in King’s Landing.

Love  
Shireen  
PS. Jaime got fat since he won the race. I think he ate too much tart.


End file.
